


Truth or Dare

by TwitchPotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Daphne for two seconds, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gay Panic, I Love Charlie, Inspired by Music, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, One Shot, Sort-of College AU, Wedding, glasses!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwitchPotter/pseuds/TwitchPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean straightened his tie – he hated wearing them, but it was the only way to not stick out like a sore thumb at a wedding. Although, if he went through with this, his attire would be the least of everyone’s concerns."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was driving back to school when "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift came on and I was struck with the image of Dean crashing Castiel's wedding because he had done something to screw up their relationship and now Cas was marrying someone else. And that turned in to this. Please read and review! Thanks for the love!

Disclaimer: I'm not Chuck, so I didn't write the Supernatural books. Duh. 

Normal font is current time, italics is flashbacks

Enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Dean straightened his tie – he hated wearing them, but it was the only way to not stick out like a sore thumb at a wedding. Although, if he went through with this, his attire would be the least of everyone’s concerns.

* * *

 

_“Hey, I’m Cas,” A voice startled him as he was unlocking his front door. He looked up to see a boy doing the same at the door across the hall, holding a grocery bag in one hand and a coffee in the other._

_“Dean,” he said, and Cas gave him a nod._

_“You’re new to the building, right?” he asked, and Dean looked at him with suspicion. The boy’s eyes got really wide and he shifted, leaning against the wall slightly._

_“Sorry, that sounds creepy. Charlie’s lived across from me for two years now. She mentioned a few weeks back that Bela was moving out, but I hadn’t met her new roommate yet,” he explained, and Dean felt himself relax._

_“Good to know I’m not being stalked by a crazy neighbor,” he joked, and Cas’s features instantly rearranged themselves into a grin that was almost predatory in nature._

_“Not yet, anyway. Now that I’ve seen you though…” He trailed off, blatantly looking him up and down. Dean felt self-conscious about his flannel and crappy jeans, but quickly stuffed that feeling away. It didn’t matter if Cas thought he was attractive or not, because he wasn’t gay, and that was that._

_“Nice meeting you… Dean,” He said his name with emphasis, like he was trying it out and liked how it sounded on his tongue. Dean liked it too._

* * *

 

He quickly ducked behind a statue of some sort as Charlie came into sight. She hadn’t wanted to go, but Dean had pointed out that she had at least been invited, so she should make the best of the free food. She was worried about him – everyone was. He had been a mess for a year now, with no end in sight.

* * *

 

_“Dean! Get out here, Sherlock is coming on in two and a half seconds!” Charlie yelled, and Dean rolled his eyes at his own reflection._

_“We’re watching it on Netflix, it can start whenever we want it to!” He shouted back, fussing with the weird piece of hair in the back that never quite laid right._

_“Exactly, and we want it to start now!” She responded, reminding Dean why he was currently preening in front of a mirror like a 16 year old girl about to go to prom. Somehow, Cas had gotten invited to his and Charlie’s Weekly Saturday Night Nerd Marathon, which meant that he was probably sitting on the couch, long lean legs sprawled everywhere, and god damn it why wouldn’t this piece of hair flatten._

_There was a soft knock, followed by Charlie entering and shutting the door behind her._

_“Oh honey,” she said, taking one look at his dress shirt and tie and shaking her head._

_He opened his mouth to say something – that he could wear whatever he damn well pleased, that he certainly wasn’t freaking out about Cas like she had implied many times before, that he didn’t even like guys so there was nothing to freak over anyway – and what came out was “I hate ties. Fucking hate them.”_

_“Cas likes you for you, Dean, not because you wear ties.”_

_“What does Cas have to do with this?” he tried to defend himself, but it sounded weak, even to him._

_“Fine. I might have a tiny man crush.” Charlie bit back a smile and took a deep breath._

_“Yup, totally. Tiny. Miniscule. Sure. Now can you stop obsessing over what you look like, throw on some fucking pajamas, and get out here so I can lose my shit over JohnLock and how perfect it is?” She gestured to her own bright pink onesie, which he knew had a little bunny tail above the butt._

_“Fine.” She left the room and he quickly threw on the first pair of pajama pants he saw, followed by a black band t-shirt. He had to stop thinking like this. So what if, for some strange reason, he felt a tiny tug of attraction when he talked to Cas? It’s not like anything would ever happen from it. He wasn’t gay, and Cas was clearly out of his league. Not that he had been considering that._

_He stepped out into the living room with determination, almost walking into Cas, who was carrying a giant bowl of popcorn from the kitchen. The brunette was wearing flannel pajamas with Tardis’s all over them._

_“Dean?” Dean looked up, not realizing he had sort of been staring at the fabric. His eyes met Cas’s extremely blue ones, which were currently framed by a pair of thick black glasses. He swallowed, his gaze moving up to the very rumpled hair that made it look like Cas had just been asleep. Or up to something._

_“Glasses?” was all he ended up saying. Words were not his friend tonight._

_“I took my contacts out in case I pass out here – I’m blind as a bat without them, it’s sad, really,” he told him, then headed over to the couch._

_Dean stared at the wall like it had personally offended him. He wouldn’t describe the glasses as sad, more like hot as fuck. That “tiny” tug of attraction was suddenly rearing up in full force at the idea of a sleepy Cas waking up in the morning and putting on his glasses, walking around Dean’s bedroom in his flannel pjs. Or preferably nothing at all. Great._

* * *

 

He merged in with a big group of people – he could feel himself sweating, and prayed that he would make it through this without a heart attack. A giant sign in the lobby of the church had a picture of Cas on it, standing stiffly with his arm around Daphne, a girl he had dated in high school before coming out. A girl that Dean knew, for a fact, was desperately in love with her boss, who was happily married with a kid on the way. He felt anger boil under his skin. How could none of them tell how unhappy he was? Cas wasn’t this guy, this guy who looked bored and like he couldn’t care less. This wasn’t his Cas – which was really no one’s fault but his own.

* * *

 

_“Truth or Dare,” Dean asked, tipping his beer back slowly, having drunk enough that he was worried about spilling._

_“Truth.” Cas answered immediately – he was fairly lazy, as they all liked to joke, and dares usually meant getting up. Plus, as Dean had learned in the past four months of knowing him, he was pretty much an open book._

_“What is Cas short for?” he asked, unable to think of anything more interesting at the moment._

_“Castiel. Angel of Thursday. Mom’s a nerd, she heard the name in a Religious Studies class and decided it was an awesome name for a baby. I tend to disagree,” he told him, answering the inevitable question that would follow of “what the heck is a Castiel.”_

_“That’s quite a mouthful,” Dean said, and Cas looked at him intensely, making Dean realize all of the possible dirty connotations of what he’d just said._

_“Truth,” he spit out quickly, trying not to linger on the inappropriate images now filling his mind. At this point, Dean had accepted that he was attracted to Cas. He didn’t want to be, but his body told him otherwise, every single damn time he thought about the man._

_“Ummm….. Ooh! Have you ever overheard Charlie having sex?” he asked, and Dean shot him a look. Just because Charlie had gone to bed an hour ago, proclaiming herself “too drunk to function”, didn’t mean Cas could loudly ask about her sex life._

_“Sorry,” he whispered, trying not to laugh. “I live by myself, I’ve always wondered if the ‘overhearing the roommate having sex’ thing only happens in sitcoms!”_

_Dean rolled his eyes._

_“Yes, once, and I’m not saying anything more about it! Truth or Dare, you weirdo?” he asked, feeling his cheeks turn red. Dean was pretty flirtatious with women, but the truth was that he got flustered when people started talking about sex like they were just talking about the weather. Charlie called him a prude, but really, he just wasn’t used to that kind of attitude. Growing up it had been him, Sammy, and his dad, and yes sir and no sir, not open discussions about sex and love and relationships. Part of the reason he was constantly fighting this attraction to Cas, probably._

_“Truth.”_

_“Big surprise. Uh…” he paused, unable to think of anything other than freaking out when he was fourteen because he thought a senior on the track team had been really hot and his dad had caught him looking._

_That night was when Dean decided that he wasn’t gay._

_“Are you gay?” he blurted out, wishing already he could take back the question._

_“Bisexual, but I tend more towards guys than girls,” he answered, looking serious all of the sudden._

_“You?” he asked, and Dean looked away quickly._

_“You didn’t ask truth or dare, you can’t just throw a question out there like that!” he protested, and Cas rolled his eyes, drawing Dean’s attention to those stupid fucking glasses._

_“Fine. Truth or Dare?” he asked, and Dean answered “Dare” with a triumphant feeling._

_“I dare you to tell me if you’re into guys. I dare you, for one second, to stop hearing the voice of whoever told you it was wrong, and tell me how you actually feel.” He said, and Dean felt his body freeze._

_This was it. This was his chance, to let Cas know he was interested. If he had been sober, they wouldn’t have even had this conversation, but they were just buzzed enough that Dean paused to consider it._

_“Stop thinking,” Cas said softly, his hand reaching out so their fingers were just barely touching. The request stunned Dean, and he took the plunge, letting it all out._

_“I’ve always been attracted to girls. They’re soft, they’re pretty, and they smell nice. But every once in a while, I meet a guy, and it’s crazy, because I like women, but… but I want them. You. I want you,” he finished haltingly, afraid to look up, to meet Cas’s eyes, to be faced with the inevitable judgement and rejection. It never came._

_“Dean.”_

_He didn’t say anything._

_“Dean, please look at me,” he asked, his voice almost a whisper. He found himself obeying instantly, unable to deny Cas anything._

_Their eyes met, and Cas gave him a tiny smile._

_“For the record, I’m a big fan of truth or dare,” he said, then leaned in, putting his mouth over Dean’s before he could even think._

* * *

 

“Well well well, look who’s here,” a silky voice said behind him, and he spun around quickly.

“Meg? Fuck. Don’t tell anyone. I’m just leaving,” he tried, but she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to a corner, where they were partially concealed by a thick burgundy curtain.

“Not so fast, Loverboy. You broke his heart when you left. So why are you here, on his wedding day?” She hissed, the fire that most people didn’t expect from her showing in her eyes. Meg Collins looked like a sweet southern belle, but when it came to screwing with Castiel Novak, who was basically her only good friend, she was a bitch in high heels.

“I wish I hadn’t. God, I wish I hadn’t. I’m a fucking mess without him, Meg. All I think about is him. Him, and how much I wish I hadn’t walked out.”

* * *

 

_“You know, you might as well just move in officially,” Cas pointed out as they snuggled under the covers, their limbs tangled as their heartbeats started to calm._

_“You just want to have more sex.” Dean said, his voice muffled by Cas’s hair, which was currently sort of smothering him but he didn’t mind._

_“No. Well, yes. But I also love you, and we’ve not slept separately for two months now, so we might as well make it official,” he said calmly, and Dean’s heart picked up again._

_“You what?”_

_Cas sat up, and Dean immediately missed his warmth. “I assume that’s in reference to the whole ‘loving you’ bit. Which I do. If you hadn’t noticed,” he shot him a grin, and Dean couldn’t help but smile back._

_“I’ll get my shit tomorrow,” he told him, too stunned and happy to put up a fight. Cas snuggled back down into him, then became silent, his breathing evening out._

_“I love you too,” Dean said quietly, not knowing that Cas was still awake, hoping he would say it back. They both fell asleep smiling._

* * *

 

“I wish you hadn’t been such a dick either. All he wanted was to meet your family at graduation. To be able to hold your hand when you went to dinner. To be the love of your life in public, not just private. Because you and I both know that’s what he is, the love of your life, and you fucking walked away because you were too god damn scared of being gay.”

* * *

 

_“What are you doing for Graduation?” Cas asked over breakfast one Sunday morning. They had woken up pretty late, on account of spending most of the night very athletically celebrating their six month anniversary._

_“Probably graduating,” he told him, and Cas shoved him with his shoulder._

_“I meant, do you have any plans for after the ceremony, you complete assbutt,” he clarified, rolling his eyes at Dean’s smirk._

_“Well, my dad’s coming out, bringing Sammy with him. So we’ll probably go out to dinner, or the bar or something. Why?” he asked, not realizing everything he’d so carefully built was about to crash and burn._

_“Cool, I can’t wait to meet them,” Cas said absentmindedly, and Dean dropped his fork. The clatter and following silence made Cas look up._

_“Cas. You can’t meet my family.”_

_Silence. The longest silence ever._

_“They don’t know I’m, well, they don’t know about you.”_

_Cas said nothing._

_“I can’t tell my family I’m sleeping with a guy, they’d freak,” he tried to explain. That seemed to push Cas into action._

_“I can’t believe you would say that. Is that all I am to you? Someone you fuck when the urge comes on? You and I both know that’s not true, so don’t act like the last six months have been some fucking casual friends with benefits arrangement!”_

_Dean jumped up from the table before Cas could continue. “Woah, dude, stop overreacting!”_

_“Overreacting? I love you, Dean. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”_

_“You can’t just say shit like that! We’ve only been doing this for six months, so let’s not talk about white picket fences and shit,” he told him, unable to understand how this had gone south so fast._

_“Doing this? God, you can’t even say ‘relationship’, can you? You can tell me you love me, when it’s just us, about to fall asleep, but in the light of day you literally can’t bring yourself to admit that we’re dating. That you give a fuck. That you’re in love with a guy. At least, I thought you were,” he shot back, and Dean gaped at him._

_“Stop putting words in my mouth, Cas! We can’t all be happy-go-lucky and live in a world of perfect rainbows and loving parents! Some of us have real families, not the kind out of a fucking sitcom! I could never just introduce you to my dad and say ‘Hey, here’s Cas, my boyfriend’, he’d think it was a joke! A really bad joke!” he yelled, and Cas took a step away from him._

_“Never?” he said softly, and Dean realized what he had said._

_“Cas.”_

_“Never.”_

_The room was quiet, Cas staring at the floor while Dean looked at him, wishing he could take back the words but still meaning every one of them. He wished he could be this guy that Cas needed, but the truth of it was that he didn’t know how._

_“I can’t be with someone who could never introduce me to the people they care about. I can’t. I wish I could, Dean, but it would hurt too much. I want the world to know we’re in love,” he stressed, and Dean now felt himself taking a few steps away._

_“I can’t do that. I just… I can’t.” he said, and walked out of the apartment, leaving Cas to stare after him, tears glittering behind those big black glasses._

* * *

 

“I had a lot of issues. That was only one of them. Did you know, I accidentally told my dad everything? End of the summer, I got home around two in the morning, so drunk I could barely stand. He yelled at me for being so reckless, and I told him I wouldn’t have to be drinking myself into a stupor every night if it weren’t for the fact that I had walked out on the man I love because I was scared out of my fucking mind of what my dad would think of me. Sam heard the whole thing,” he told her, and the hand on his arm softened.

“How’d that go?”

“Sammy kept trying to hug me. He’s so supportive, he’s gonna start shitting gay pride rainbows. Haven’t talked to Dad since then.” He said with a humorless chuckle.

“So why are you here, Dean?” she asked, no longer sounding like she might bite his head off.

“Because… fuck. My therapist Pam says I need to be honest about shit, so the honest truth is I borrowed Sam’s iPod and a fucking Taylor Swift song came on, about some chick crashing a wedding and running off with the groom because he was marrying the wrong girl. Sounded like a plan,” he shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

“Let me get this straight. You plan on sitting in there, waiting for “Speak now or forever hold your peace,” at which point you will… what, profess your undying love?” she raised an eyebrow at him, looking torn between laughing and smacking him.

“That was the plan, but it’s stupid. I’m just going to leave. He’s better off without me.” He said, trying to walk away.

“He cries any time your song comes on. He won’t eat scrambled eggs because you always used to make them for him when he was hungry. He doesn’t love her. He’s given up on finding love, because he left his heart with you a long time ago. They’ve both settled for this sham of a marriage because they think that’s all they can get, someone who cares about them, has affection for them. But here you are, about to walk out the door again instead of proving them wrong,” she said quickly, grabbing his arm again.

“I’m scared. What if he hates me?” he admitted, and she smiled.

“He should, by every right. But he never could. Never.”

That word had once ruined his life. Maybe now it could save him.

“Never?”

“Never. So go in there. Crash away. Make a huge fucking spectacle. Kiss him on the way out, it’ll give the priest a heart attack.” She grinned at him, and he smiled back.

“Meg, don’t be ridiculous.”

“This is the time for being ridiculous. Pull out all the stops. Show my best friend that he can trust you again, that you’ve changed. Profess your undying love. I dare you, Dean Winchester, to take a risk, and be happy for once.” She finished, and he hugged her quickly.

“Done.”

 

* * *

 

“I, am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.”

The lyrics to the song that had inspired all of this played in his head as the wedding ceremony started. He had managed to slip in, hiding in the last pew in a church full of people. He felt like he was going to puke or pass out or maybe just drop dead, but he couldn’t leave. Not without taking that shot at happiness.

Cas looked bored. The sparkle was gone out of his eyes, the fun out his smile. He looked like a doll someone had posed for a picture, and it was supposed to be one of the happiest days in his life. Dean let himself think, just for a second, that maybe it would be soon.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, family and friends, we come here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Castiel Novak and Daphne Allen in the bonds of holy matrimony. If anyone has reason to object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace,” the priest said, then began to speak again.

“Wait!” Dean said, jumping up and stumbling into the center aisle. He had no clue what he was doing, but he sure as hell was doing it.

He heard the rustle of clothing as every person in the church turned around at the same time, stunned and horrified that this was actually happening, in real life, at a wedding of people they cared about. Dean, however, couldn’t give a fuck, because he was staring at Cas and Cas was staring back at him like he couldn’t believe his own eyes.

“I object. Strongly. Emphatically,” he said, and the priest searched for words.

“On – on what grounds?” he finally asked, and Dean strode forward, unable to be this far away from Cas anymore, hopefully for the rest of their lives.

“On the grounds that he’s marrying the wrong person,” he said, stopping in front of them.

“Dean?” Cas said breathlessly, and he shot him a shaky smile.

“Hey Cas. Nothing against this Daphne chick, but I’m in love with you. And I think if you’re marrying anyone, it should be me. Preferably as soon as possible. I want the world to know we’re in love,” he told him, still remembering those words from a year ago. The look on Cas’s face said that he remembered too.

“I – I have no clue – I’m pretty sure this is not something that is supposed to happen in real life,” he stammered, and Dean shook his head.

“Fuck real life. I want to live in a rainbow-filled sitcom with you. I want a white picket fence, and a horde of brats we can call our own, and I want to have your last name,” he said, loudly enough that everyone could hear him in the dead silent church.

“My last name is stupid.” Cas started, but Dean interrupted him.

“Fine, take mine then. I don’t care. I just want you, Castiel James Novak. Forever.” He said simply, and Cas looked over at the poor bride who was standing there in her wedding dress while some random stranger proposed to her groom. For someone who was possibly being left at the altar, she looked awfully amused.

The two exchanged a look, then embraced quickly, whispering a few words to each other that Dean couldn’t hear. He was busy trying not to explode, since Cas hadn’t really given him anything close to an answer and he was surrounded by people who probably wanted his head on a stick.

Cas turned to him, eyes shining with happiness again. Dean held out his hand, breathing a sigh of relief when their fingers intertwined. They were meant to be holding on to each other, never letting go, and he was damn well going to do his best to remind Cas of that every day.

“So what now?” Cas asked him, and Dean thought for a moment. They could just walk out. Or… he tugged Cas into his arms and kissed him like his life depended on it (because it just might, god he had missed this).

They were oblivious to the gasps and mutters of the people watching, too concerned with tasting each other again for the first time in far too long.

They were less oblivious to the clapping and catcalls, from Charlie and Meg respectively.

Dean pulled back, then ran for the doors, dragging Cas behind him, who was laughing, he was so happy.

They burst out into the sunshine and immediately embraced, just appreciating the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other, of the closeness, of having someone to lean on again.

“I can’t believe you did that, you’re insane,” Cas told him, breathless, and he winked.

“I almost didn’t – but Meg dared me,” he said. Cas let out a loud laugh.

“Daphne dared me to say yes,” he grinned at him, and Dean kissed him again.

“For the record, I’m a big fan of truth or dare,” Cas muttered against his lips, and Dean knew that whatever was next, they could handle it. Together.

* * *

 

_Charlie cleared her throat, gathering the attention of everyone around them. “Ladies and gentlemen and aliens of any species or gender, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester. If anyone objects, don’t, because one, you’d be nuts to think this shit wasn’t meant to be, and two, we’ve had enough of that for a lifetime. Thanks, The Management. Now on to the good part!”_


End file.
